rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Howl Aren
Howell 'Howl' Aren the II is the son of Howell Aren the I, and descends from Joeseph Aren the 'Cartils' lineage. Infused with the essence of an Avernic Demon at birth by his father to see if his infant son's magical prowess was increased, Howl faced prejudice for most of his life. Though he became Archmage of Misthalin under the rulership of House Lansing, and then the Archmage of Kandarin under the rulership of House Dae. He attained Aspectship through using the power of Soulfang and absorbing enough anima from the Runespan, but eventually committed suicide due to the power driving him mad. It is through the power of Vynriette Aren, he has returned to the world of the living, under the guise of Sebastian Aren. History Fifth Age The Experiment Howl was an experiment of his father Howell Aren the I, the mad mage summoning a demon from the realm of Infernus itself, he bound the demon's essence to his son's own soul to increase his magical power. Howl's mother died through the birthing process, and when the infant Aren was born, instead of white sclerae on his eyes, they were black and he had red irises. Howell was horrified, yet pleased all at the same time. His son's aura was demonic in nature and as Howl grew up, his father trained him in the art of Ancient Magic. By the age of eighteen, Howl was an exceptional mage, though while his father was out one day, Howl came across his father's journal which explained what he truly was. The ritual, his mother's death, and the plan to kill the boy when he came of age. Like Father like Son After learning the truth, he challenged his father to single combat. The magical duel was fierce, as the two clashed. Ancient magics tearing their home asunder, though in the end it was the son who defeated the father. With a menacing grin on his face, Howl shoved a shadow spike through his dad's throat, blood spewing out like a high pressured hose. The blood of his father, covered Howl's face, his rage had blinded him. Howl then had no where to go, though he knew of his Aren lineage he decided that perhaps he would change his fate. He was not going to be what his father made him, a monster. He learned of the rising of Vox Ex Affectum, seeking out Aranitus Aren he met with the old mage who introduced him to Christopher Aren, the Lord Father at the time. Christopher took Howl to be his apprentice, where Howl honed his skills in the art of the Ancient magics. The Archmage of Misthalin Having completed his training with Christopher Aren, Howl took to traveling to the Kingdom of Misthalin, who was under the rulership of Empress Katarina Lansing at the time. Howl met with the matriarch of the Kingdom, and showed his prowess in combat magic, and his knowledge of the arcane as well. Though, mainly a political title as the Kingdom of Misthalin prospered under the rule of the Lansings, peace was known through out the eastern Kingdom. This was dredfully boring to the Aren, so after a few years of serving under the Crown, he decided to travel to the western Kingdom, where his family was. Where the Aren were, it was then where he learned that his family was indeed diminishing in prominence with the death of Aranitus and the disappearance of Christopher. Sixth Age The Archmage of Kandarin Howl had finally reached the Kingdom of Kandarin, where he met with the current King at the time, Augustus Dae. Once again proving himself, he was appointed as the Archmage of Kandarin. This was where Howl spent the majority of his life, serving the Kingdom dutifully. He met very interesting people along the way, such as Rexost Silversmith, Sienna Dae, and Elrina Lansing. Howl's first act as Archmage of Kandarin, he launched an expedition to Uzer, as he found the art of golemancy intriguing. He recruited the help of an ice mage by the name of Cryo, together they traveled across the desert, and reached the ruins of Uzer. Once again with the Ice mage's help, he crafted a golem by the name of Atlas, the golem in turn served Howl faithfully for years to come. Though this was not the end of Howl's journey as Archmage, after returning home he found the the Lord Commander of Kandarin had been slain by a being known as Osiris, a body infused with thousands of souls. It was then, together with Elrina Lansing and House Dae that Howl aided to help quell the threat of Osiris, banishing him to a pocket dimension that was sealed off. The Price of Evil After serving the Kingdom of Kandarin for a few years, Howl had been researching an artifact. One with a power so bold, he believed he could singlehandedly revive his House back to prominence. Howl sent his golem Atlas, along with a handful of heroes to retrieve the staff from the Vault of Souls. The golem took hold of the staff known as Soulfang and was teleported out of the Vault. Delivering Soulfang to his master, this is where the ascension of Howl Aren began, at the cost of his humanity. Howl lost his position as Archmage as Augustus Dae stepped down, He would then launch an expedition to the Runespan as he had been working on a theory for months now, He, Elrina Lansing, and Rexost Silversmith made their way into the Runespan, and this is where he ascended. The Ascension The sky cracked as Soulfang hummed with energy, Howl tore into the very flesh of the Runespan, its anima linking itself through the staff and being absorbed into Howl's essence, his body began to change as one can see the life energy flow through him. His power increasing to that of a tier 7 god, he had attained what only one Aren had done before. As the Fifth Age came to a close with the eventual second coming of the God Wars, and the Sixth Age came to be with the death of Guthix, Howl feared for his life as he was being hunted by a god-killer. Hoping to restore his families legacy, he came across a valkyrie by the name of Egnigem. Intrigued by the being, Howl had no way of reproducing, so he proposed that they could artificially create a child through magic and the flesh of the two beings. Howl and Egnigem created the binding ritual, through the flesh, blood, and power of both the beings, Caedus Aren was born unto Gielnor, bearing black-feathered wings and the spectral sight of his mother, with the magical prowess of his father. Howl had hoped to create the strongest Aren to ever live, and he truly believed he achieved that with Caedus Aren. The Father Reborn Howl's madness clouded his mind, like a smoldering darkness that snuffed out light. His body erupted in a blast of arcanic power. He had resided on Daemonheim, anyone attuned to the magic was able to feel it in their bones. His entity separated into four aspects; humanity, cunning, rage, and the demon that was bound to his essence was freed. Vynriette gathered his humanity and made a memory mirror out of it, while Trentus took his cunning. Though his rage was devoured by The Corruption, it was eventually separated when Ulti'onem and Vynriette fought, the demon summoned Howl's rage to him in a desperate attempt to save its own life. The Demon then fled to the Enchanted Valley, as it was a place of peace for Howl in life. The Aren had been revived in a way, though he was nothing but a core of hatred, pain, and rage infused with Ulti'onem the Betrayer. Becoming Whole A rumble in the Vault, the time had come. Howl had retrieved the spirit of Caedus from where Soulfang was destroyed, he now sought out his body in the Vault. Having a run in with Vynriette, Yselt, and James Aren, Howl's mind was beginning to be overtaken by Ulti'onem, if he did not absorb the anima from Caedus soon he would lose himself once more. After words were exchanged and Howl learned of his son's body not being in the Vault, he retracted to the Enchanted Valley once more, and did what any sensible Aren would do. He absorbed the spirit of his son, to quell his own madness. Since Caedus, was Howl in a reincarnated form he was whole once more, though now his mind was split into three entities. Howl, Caedus, and Ulti'onem whom is being suppressed. Vynriette followed him to the pocket dimension and offered him some advice, create an alternate persona so that the world may never know that Howl Aren had returned. He heeded the Lady Keeper's advice, as he resurfaces in the Kingdom of Kandarin, under the guise of Sebastian Aren, the son of Jackael Aren. A New Family The day had finally arrived, the coronation of Vynriette Aren. As the Lady Keeper had a massive crowd inside her newly built castle, she had guests that consisted of High King of Kandarin, Axel Vekon. Lord Father of the Aren, Christopher Aren. Her mother, Rebecca Spero and Howl and Caedus Aren in the form of Sebastian. As soon as Sebastian laid eyes on Rebecca, Ulti'onem attempted to break out of his mental prison. In a fit of rage, as she was the one who first summoned him onto Gielnor, he was teleported away by Rebecca though. Sebastian then returned after Vynriette had been crowned Queen of Arenvale, they had a discussion briefly about their state of minds and about Demyx before Christopher returned to the court room. Sebastian then took his leave and headed to the island of Miscellenia to meet with Trentus Aren, the Grandmaster of the Brotherhood of Zamorakian Exiles. Meeting with the man, they discussed their views on the current day Aren, coming to a conclusion, Sebastian revealed his true identity to Trentus and was offered a seat on his Council. Howl accepted, becoming an Agent of Chaos. Bringing the Lady Conservator Home Yselt stared off the balcony of her new home. Why had she been born into this family, this cursed family? She hated the Aren with a passion, this is where her deliverer came. Howl Aren appeared, having been brought back from Infernus due to Ulti'onem's power. Howl and Yselt teleported to Chaos Keep, the base of operations for the Brotherhood. She was skeptical at first, but Howl's honeyed words talked her into joining the Brotherhood and receiving the mark of the Exiles. The two shared a moment as the intensity grew, Howl branded Yselt in the name of Zamorak, she was no longer an Aren, but an Agent of Chaos, freed from the House's tenets. She was named Lady Conservator of the Exiled Council. The Prayer to Zamorak As Trentus Aren returned to Chaos Keep, he found an awakened Yselt with a fresh 'E' brand on her lower back. Trentus ordered Howl to leave the room, where Trentus banished Yselt from the Keep due to unloyalty to the Grandmaster. Yselt found her way to a chaotic, desolate land somewhere in Forinthry. She prayed to Zamorak to take everything from her enemies, and give her what she wanted. This is when Howl arrived on the scene, though before he could speak Ulti'onem took over his mind for a brief moment. Cursing the iron rod brand that Yselt had stoled from Chaos Keep. Howl returned to normal as the two discussed to why she was banished, with Howl's words etching themselves into Yselt as she throws the iron brand, 'Wrath' at him. She teleports away as Howl gathers 'Wrath' and goes onto his next mission. Reclaiming a Birthright (To be added.) The Old Associate (To be added.) Soulfang Reborn (To be added.) Abilities Due to the combined knowledge of Howl absorbing the life essence of his son, Caedus, he has finely tuned control over various branches of magic. * Shadow Magic ''- Expert. * ''Blood Magic ''- Expert. * ''Smoke Magic ''- Expert. * ''Ice Magic - Expert. * ''Abyssalmancy ''- Expert. * ''Carnalmancy ''- Expert. * ''Osteomancy ''- Expert. * ''Cerebralmancy ''- Expert. * ''Spectralmancy ''- Expert. * ''Ancient Curses ''- Expert. Appearance and Equipment Howl stands at 6'1 and weighs 200 lbs, in his true form. His physique is that of not bulky muscle, but a defined and cut stature. He dons a custom made armor comprised of a gold and silver mesh, though it is painted crimson and black. He wears an Unholy Symbol around his neck. His eyes have black sclerae and red irises due to his demonic nature. He also bears the brand of the Exiles, which is a letter 'E' that is burnt into the left cheek of his face. His equipment is as follows; ''Wrath ''- An iron branding rod with an 'E' at the end, cursed by Ulti'onem after Yselt prayed to Zamorak. If anyone is branded by the weapon, they begin to feel their blood boil as they feel the pain and rage Yselt has. Eventually being consumed in flames and burning into a crisp if they can't control it. ''Magi Armor ''- A set of mage armor with an inner steel chain link mesh to provide for physical protection from attacks, with an outer appearance comprised of gold and silver plating as to channel high amounts of magical energy. Though it is painted crimson and black. ''Ifrit ''- A staff composed of the material known as Silver, it is able to channel a high amount of magical energy. Aren Curse * ''Rage ''- Descending from the line of Joeseph Aren 'The Cartil.' Howl suffers from a short temper, and often acts quite reckless in battle and with his words if pushed to his limits. He can be easily angered, though he tries to be as patient and understanding as possible. * ''Pride ''- Another Aren Curse he suffers from, though less prominent than rage. Howl once took pride in his Aren lineage, but that changed after he discovered the status of the Aren in the Sixth Age. Disgusted in their weakness, he joins the Brotherhood of Zamorakian Exiles whom he takes pride in now. Though his pride may come off as arrogance as well, he knows not to underestimate his opponents. Trivia * Howl was the Archmage of Misthalin and Kandarin, known as the dual Archmage. * He attained what only Martin Aren had done before him, aspectship. * He shares a body with one other being, Ulti'onem the Betrayer. * He was the apprentice of Christopher Aren, the Lord Father. * He is the half-brother of Solus Spero. Category:Aren Category:Mage Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Kandarin Category:Human Category:Demons Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Misthalin Category:Zamorakian Category:Outlaws Category:Characters Category:Ardougne Category:Yanille Category:Male Category:Dark Magic user